Marry You
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: "Ne, Uryuu-kun…" / "Hm?" / "Tahukah kau, apa yang ditakuti oleh seorang anak pelacur ketika ada seseorang yang melamarnya?" / UryuuHime future romance. Canon universe. Mind to RnR?


_An Uryuu/Orihime future romance fanfiction. Labeled as T-Rated for rude language and also I hope you like it._

_Please enjoy this fanfiction, minna!_

* * *

Ada ragu yang menari-nari di udara, seperti mencekik pelan-pelan dan perlahan mulai merambat menjadi sebuah ketakutan. Dari jemari yang saling bertaut dan tangan bebas yang terus mengaduk ampas kopi; pemiliknya bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kopi di cangkir itu telah habis setelah tegukannya yang terakhir.

"_Ne_, Uryuu-_kun_…"

"Hm?"

"Tahukah kau, apa yang ditakuti oleh seorang anak pelacur ketika ada seseorang yang melamarnya?"

* * *

_**An Uryuu/Orihime fanfiction  
Future Romance**_

**-#-**

_**Marry You**_**  
[**_**Just say I do…**_**]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Uryuu Ishida baru tahu, satu minggu setelah ia menyatakan cinta kepada Orihime Inoue; kalau ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis itu. Tidak tahu kalau ia sebenarnya adalah yatim piatu yang hidup sebatang kara setelah kerabatnya meninggal selepas ia SMA. Tidak tahu kalau dibalik senyumnya, terkadang ia menahan tangis yang tertahan di sudut mata. Tidak tahu kalau celoteh jenakanya tentang roti sisa adalah untuk menutupi kalau ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi.

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis itu.

Bahkan, tentang kedua orang tuanya pun, baru ia tahu kemarin malam, ketika ia membawa sebuah kotak beludru berisi cincin. Ditemani dua gelas kopi, mereka bertemu di tempat pertama mereka berkencan; café yang tidak jauh dari SMA Karakura.

Dulu Orihime melihat Ichigo Kurosaki dan mengaguminya dari sana. Bagaimana dengan cueknya ia berlalu melewati café itu sambil menjinjing tas di tangan; bagaimana ia berjalan cepat-cepat karena tidak sabar untuk makan masakan Yuzu. Dan bagaimana… ia akhirnya melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di bahu mungil Rukia Kuchiki tanpa takut dipenggal oleh Byakuya.

Walau di tempat yang sama Uryuu Ishida membuat memori baru, memegang tangannya yang sehalus bulu angsa dan menyatakan cinta; tetap kesan pertama yang diciptakan tempat itu takkan hilang. Meskipun orang yang diperhatikan oleh Orihime sudah menghelat pernikahannya tahun lalu; tepat di hari jadi Orihime dan Uryuu yang ke 2 tahun.

Lalu bahu Uryuu jadi sandaran Orihime sepanjang malam.

Kalau boleh jujur, Uryuu tidak setegar itu; ia pun menyimpan rasa iri di hatinya karena dengan mudahnya Ichigo memenangkan hati Orihime. Membuatnya menangis semalaman sementara ia mendedikasikan hampir seluruh hidupnya untuk lengkungan senyum gadis itu.

Cerita tinggal cerita. Menjejakkan kaki di sebuah makam yang letaknya—sangat—jauh dari kota Karakura; Uryuu kini memegangi dua buket bunga di tangannya. Di depannya Orihime tengah memunggunginya, mengatup kedua tangan sambil sedikit menunduk, berdoa.

Makam keluarga Inoue.

Setidaknya tiga orang telah beristirahat dengan tenang di sana. Walau nantinya ia akan merubah nama belakang wanita yang ia cintai ini, Uryuu tentu akan tetap membiarkan Orihime berdoa di sana.

Suasana hening sekali, hanya ada suara angin dan sesekali tercium bau dupa yang sudah dibakar. Khas pemakaman pada umumnya. Dokter muda Ishida yang telah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu melangkah lambat-lambat dan meletakkan buket bunga di depan makam; hampir bertepatan dengan Orihime yang selesai berdoa.

"Uryuu-_kun_."

"Hm?"

Uryuu bangkit berdiri, di lihatnya bibir Orihime yang bergetar, entah apa yang ditahannya. Rasa sedih, marah, atau keterpaksaan. Jujur saja ia merasa bahwa kalimat selanjutnya dari bibir wanita ini akan menentukan kelanjutan hidupnya. Lebih menegangkan daripada jawaban yang tertunda tadi malam dengan kata-kata, _"Besok kita pergi ke makam keluargaku dan akan kujelaskan semuanya."_

Sejumput rambut di biarkan berkumpul di belakang telinga, mungkin sedikit menghilangkan gugup, "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa, Orihime?"

"Untuk lamaranmu… sejujurnya, aku senang. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

Uryuu tertawa, "Bukankah kau bilang hal yang sama saat aku menginginkanmu jadi kekasihku?"

Orihime tersenyum malu-malu, "Ya… kau benar."

Lalu hening, Orihime menarik nafas panjang, memandangi wajah Uryuu lekat-lekat.

Pernikahan bukan hal sederhana; menyatukan dua kepala, sebenarnya dua keluarga, namun karena Orihime yatim piatu dan Uryuu tidak begitu dekat dengan sang ayah, maka itu bisa dikompromikan. Menyatukan dua kebiasaan, dua cara berpikir, dua sudut pandang; seperti membawa sebuah bahtera dengan dua nahkoda di dalamnya. Mudah diucapkan tetapi tidak mudah dilakukan, tentu saja.

Ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan kali ini. Rasa-rasanya dua tahun lima bulan kurang, padahal jelas itu adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk dapat saling mengenal dan mengerti.

Uryuu bukanlah pria yang buruk; ia baik, lebih dari baik jika ada kata sifat yang bisa mendefinisikannya. Orihime mengenalnya bukan satu-dua tahun, tetapi lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Teman SMA, teman seperjuangan saat ia mendapatkan kekuatan, saat ia diselamatkan, saat ia menyelamatkan Uryuu. Mereka telah melewati banyak hal. Mereka telah mencetak terlalu banyak memori di dalam benak.

"Ibuku adalah seorang pelacur dan ayahku adalah seorang pemabuk. Kata kakak, jika aku menangis, aku bisa saja dibunuh kapanpun. Mungkin dijatuhkan dari ranjang bayi sampai kepalaku hancur, kepalaku dibenamkan di bantal sampai nafasku putus, atau… dicekik sampai mati."

"…"

"Apa aku akan seperti itu jika memiliki seorang putri nanti?"

"Tentu ti—"

"Apa nanti… jika tubuhku tak lagi seramping ini, kau akan mulai frustasi dan mencoba alkohol?"

"Orihime, aku—"

"Apa jika anak kita menangis setiap malam, kau akan mulai gila dan memilih untuk membekapnya dengan bantal daripada memberinya susu?"

"Hey—"

"Apa…" Orihime meremas ujung kaus yang dikenakannya kuat-kuat sambil mengigit bibir, seperti menahan tangis, "…aku bisa melihat putriku tumbuh dewasa dan melihatnya menjadi gadis baik-baik?"

Uryuu terdiam, baginya, kalimat tanya yang baru dilontarkan belum selesai.

"Aku takut untuk kecewa, Uryuu-_kun_…" Orihime tersenyum getir, mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah berlinang air mata, "…melihat orang tuamu gagal mendidikmu dan melihat rumah tangga mereka sama saja mendayung kapal yang bocor di tengah badai… aku… bahkan jika bisa, aku tidak akan pernah menikah dan memiliki keluarga."

Uryuu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menghapus air mata itu sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Orihime, menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Orihime tidak pernah menyerah pada cinta, terbukti dari caranya jatuh cinta dan menyimpannya baik-baik untuk Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia menangis saat itu tak berbalas, walau senyumnya tak selebar saat bersama Ichigo, Uryuu berhasil membuatnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

Dekapan itu semakin erat, Uryuu mengecup kening Orihime sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya sambil menyisiri rambut sewarna senja milik kekasihnya.

"Aku pun takut, Orihime… saat aku memilih cincin ini," ia menunjukkan cincin yang belum sempat disematkan ke jari Orihime kemudian tertawa getir, "aku takut ini tidak sesuai seleramu."

Orihime menggeleng, seharusnya Uryuu tahu bahwa ia bukanlah gadis yang neko-neko, ia tidak pernah berharap dibelikan cincin berlian atau dihadiahkan emas belimpah. Ia bukan tipe gadis seperti itu.

"Diikuti dengan ketakutan… apa aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik kelak? Mana yang lebih baik, membiarkan anakku belajar atau menuruti semua keinginannya?" Uryuu sekali lagi tertawa, jemarinya menyisiri rambut Orihime sebelum ibu jarinya kemudian singgah di pipi wanita itu.

"Um…"

"Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir… seharusnya aku tidak mengkhawatirkan itu, karena… itulah fungsi dua nahkoda di dalam bahtera rumah tangga," ibu jarinya kini menyentuh bibir bawah Orihime, "Aku memilikimu untuk nanti mendidik putra-putri kita. Dan kau memilikiku untuk mendidik sekaligus melindungi keluarga, hm?"

"Itu tidak cukup…" gumam Orihime lirih.

"Rumah tangga bukan soal 'aku' harus bagaimana, Orihime… tapi," tangan yang tadi di pinggang kini memegang tangan kanan Orihime dan menggenggamnya, "kita harus bagaimana."

Kedua iris abu-abu Orihime melebar; jika ini adalah sebuah janji manis, rasanya ingin ia mentahkan saja. Namun ia tahu, Uryuu tidak pernah hanya mengumbar janji. Ada ketidakpastian dalam kalimatnya, namun kepastian itu hanya bisa dilalui jika mereka berdua.

Uryuu berlutut kemudian mengecup jemari tangan kanan Orihime, "Kini, di depan makam kedua orang tuamu, serta kakakmu… kutanyakan sekali lagi, Orihime… maukah kau… menikah denganku?"

Jika ditolak, hubungan mereka akan lebih getir daripada sekarang, jika diterima, Orihime masih menyimpan ketidakyakinan di sudut hatinya. Di satu ruang yang sama dengan tempat ia meletakkan perasaan cintanya kepada Ichigo walau tak berbalas.

"Jika suatu saat nanti, aku gagal… biarlah kau tusuk aku dengan _Seele Schneider_ sampai mati, aku sudah siapkan deposito dan asuransi, bahkan jika anak kita ada dua belas."

Orihime tertawa sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Dan membuat cincin itu tersemat di jari manis kirinya.

Ia baru saja membuat titik terakhir sebelum memulai bab baru dalam hidupnya. Berumah tangga.

* * *

**-OWARI-  
[April 18, 2015 23:58]**

* * *

**#notes: **Fanfic kilat yang dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, idenya muncul begitu saja saat Cha lagi main _Cookie Run_. Itu game adiktif banget, heran. Hahahaha… maaf kalau hasilnya nggak jelas.

Selamat bagi yang telah melalui ujian nasional! Semoga hasilnya memuaskan!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
